La risa de Haru
by amudoki
Summary: Así fue la primera vez, todos mirando embobados... ¿Qué miraban? Pues nada más y nada menos que la hermosa cara que hacía Haru al reirse. Era todo un espectaculo. Pero había un problema en todo esto, su risa era adictiva, cuanto más lo veías más querías verlo... El problema es...¿Qué haces cuando esa persona es el chico más inexpresivo del planeta? ¡Aquí lo descubriréis!


**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Free! No son de mi propiedad, ya me gustaria a mi que lo fueran. Pero bueno, ya que no lo son, me conformo con utilizarlos para crear todo el Yaoi que el anime nos dejó con las ganas de ver~

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene spoiler del anime y está basado en el tercer capítulo de las historias especiales de 5 min.

**Parejas:**

-AllxHaru y una sorpresita al final ;D

**Notas:**

Bueno pues aquí estoy.

Tengo que admitir que este fic lo escribí por un impulso. Tras ver el capítulo tres de los especiales de Free! (de los cuales no sabía nada hasta ayer, que los encontré por casualidad) me vino una repentina corriente de inspiración para escribirlo...¡Casi se escribió solo! En serio, las horas pasaban y pasaban ¡y yo no me daba cuenta!

Ahora con el fic...Es el primer fic que hago de Free! así que lamento si los personajes estan algo fuera de personalidad.

Lamento si hay algún HORROR ortográfico pero lo escribí desde la tablet así que puede que se me haya pasado algo.

Sin mas que decir, disfuten ;P

* * *

**La risa de Haru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila donde cinco chicos se divertían nadando y compitiendo en una piscina. Pero había algo que, cuatro de esos cinco chicos, no podían sacarse de la cabeza. Y eso era la risa de Haru.

Nanase Haruka. Un chico moreno de unos impresionantes ojos azules y cuerpo ejercitado a base de entrenamientos de natación. Generalmente inexpresivo y completamente obsesionado con el agua. Con tendencia a desnudarse en cuanto ve un recipiente lleno de agua lo suficientemente grande como para caber en el y remojarse. Ese era Nanase Haruka.

Rin, Makoto, Nagisa y Rei se encontraban en serios problemas. Desde que vieron, o más bien obligaron, al moreno a reír, no podían sacárselo de la cabeza. La generalmente inexpresiva cara de Haru, había sido tan...expresiva y bella que no podían olvidarla. Observaron al ojiazul zambullirse en el agua. Como de costumbre, ante lo único que este demostraba pasión, era el agua.

Ni Makoto era capaz de explicarse como era posible que, después de tantos años juntos, la vez que le hicieron cosquillas, hubiese sido la primera vez que lo vio soltar una carcajada.

El moreno salió del agua con una minúscula, casi imperceptible, sonrisa de satisfacción y fue a por su toalla para secarse, ya era hora de volver a casa. Los otros cuatro chicos se quedaron un rato más en el agua y no por que quisiesen , no, se quedaron por que estaban demasiado ocupados recordando la agradable risa del moreno como para notar su ausencia. Una vez que lo hicieron se dieron prisa en salir y correr a los cambiadores.

Cuando llegaron encontraron al delfín desnudo, con su bañador mojado en el suelo y uno seco en las manos para ponérselo. Se le quedaron mirando pero al ver que este se daba la vuelta (ya vestido) para verles, se giraron rápidamente.

-Lo siento, debo irme antes, hay una oferta de caballa en el súper.-Y tras decir esto con voz y cara inexpresivos, se fue.  
Tras su partida todos en la habitación suspiraron y se miraron entre ellos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-Dijo Makoto después unos minutos de silencio y tensión.

Los demás asintieron.

-No podemos seguir así, Haruka-sempai se dará cuenta.-Añadió Rei.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?-Preguntó Rin.

-...No lo se.-Respondió sinceramente.

-Yo quiero volver a verlo reir.-Comentó Nagisa en tono infantil.

-No solo tu Nagisa, todos lo queremos ver.-Le dijo el castaño.  
Y era cierto. La risa de Haru había sido como tomar un vaso de agua cuando te encuentras en medio del desierto y llevas días sin tomar nada, es decir, el paraíso.

Eran tan placentero oírlo y verlo reír. Con sus ojos levemente cerrados en una expresión risueña, su boca curvada en una extensa sonrisa y su voz resonando alegremente por todo el lugar...si, definitivamente había sido el paraíso.

Ahora, todos ellos sufrían las consecuencias de sus actos. Eran adictos a la risa del moreno, pero como ya sabemos, este no ríe, por lo que tenían el comúnmente conocido "mono" por abstinencia.

-¿Y si le volvemos a hacer cosquillas?-Preguntó Nagisa entusiasmado.

-No, no vamos a poder hacer lo mismo otra vez. La ultima vez le pilló por sorpresa por lo que no pudo reaccionar, pero esta vez si lo hará.-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Y si lo emboscamos?-Sugirió Rei.  
Todos se miraron por unos momentos y después sonrieron.

-Si, eso puede funcionar.-Comento el castaño.-Que cada cual lo embosque por su cuenta, si ninguno tiene éxito lo intentaremos todos juntos.

Y dicho esto cada cual se fue a su casa para preparar su plan de emboscada.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente-.-.-.-.-.

Como ya era costumbre Makoto se encontraba parado fuera de la casa del moreno esperándolo para ir a clases. Cuando cinco minutos pasaron y el delfín aun no daba señales de vida decidió ir a buscarlo.

Entró en la casa y recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al baño. Después de tantos años juntos sabía perfectamente donde encontrar a su amigo. Abrió la puerta y entró, encontrando al moreno remojándose tranquilamente en la bañera.

-Haru, se nos hace tarde.-Dijo el ojiverde nada mas entrar.

El moreno no dijo nada y simplemente salió del agua. El castaño rió ligeramente, era tan fácil entenderlo. Se encontraba molesto por tener que salir del agua. Siguió al ojiazul hasta su habitación para hablar con él.

Una vez en la habitación, Haru se sacó el bañador, dejándolo en el suelo y se puso uno seco.

-¡Ah! olvidé decirte, Rin vendrá también hoy.-Dijo mientras miraba la espalda del otro, que se estaba cambiando.

-¿Eh? ¿No viene mucho últimamente?-Preguntó algo confundido.  
Después de que se fuese a Australia no había contactado con ellos y la única vez que lo vio lo dejo bastante perturbado. Y ahora lo veía casi todos los días, la verdad, le resultaba bastante extraño.

-Jajaja.-Rió el castaño. En ese momento no tenía en la cabeza otra cosa que no fuese ver la sonrisa de Haru y, ahora mismo tenia una oportunidad de oro.

Se acercó lentamente a el delfín por detrás, intentando no hacer ruido para que este no descubriera lo que intentaba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo para hacerle cosquillas este se giró.

Makoto, más por inercia que por otra cosa, retrocedió un par de pasos. Al retroceder, no se fijo donde pisaba y acabo pisando el bañador mojado, lo que provocó que se escurriera y cayese hacia adelante llevándose con el a el moreno. Cuando finalmente se incorporó un poco para quitarle a Haru su pesado cuerpo de encima vio en la situación en la que se encontraban.

El delfín estaba tirado en el suelo, boca arriba, con la camisa y los pantalones desabrochados. …l, estaba encima del moreno, con sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de la cabeza del otro y con una de sus piernas entre las de Haruka.

Se levantó rápidamente de encima, totalmente sonrojado y salio del cuarto tras gritar un "no te tardes, ya se nos hizo tarde". El ojiazul se quedó unos segundos viendo por donde se había ido el más alto pensando en su extraño comportamiento.

Después de todo ese incidente, salieron hacia la escuela. Makoto se comportaba de una forma bastante extraña y antinatural, pero no le dio importancia. Así fue todo el camino hasta la escuela.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-Más tarde, hora del almuerzo-.-.-.-.-.

Haru, Makoto, Nagisa y Rei se encontraban en la azotea almorzando.  
Los tres últimos hablaban de diversas cosas mientras que el primero solo asentía o negaba, interviniendo en muy pocas ocasiones. Así transcurrió gran parte del tiempo hasta que el peliazul de levantó repentinamente.

-Voy a por una bebida, ¿queréis algo?-Preguntó cortés.

-Si.-Cada uno le dio el dinero para la bebida y le informó de lo que querían.

-Yo voy, te ayudaré a cargarlas.-Dijo el castaño amablemente.  
Después de esto ambos se fueron.

El moreno comía tranquilamente su bento sin notar que era observado por un par de ojos que lo escrutaban. El rubio gateó hasta quedar en frente del más alto. Este al verlo, soltó su comida en un lado y lo miró confundido.

Sin previo aviso el pingüino le puso ambas manos en los hombros haciendo que pegara la espalda contra la pared. A continuación se sentó encima de el para inmovilizarle las piernas. Cuando finalmente lo tenía inmóvil e iba a comenzar a hacerle cosquillas el ruido de algo cayendo al suelo llamo su atención.

El ruido en cuestión había sido producido por una de las botellas que Rei llevaba y que dejó caer debido a la impresión. Y no era para menos, después de todo, no todos los días se podía ver a una escena así: Nagisa, sentado sobre el regazo de Haru y acorralándolo contra una pared. No, definitivamente no era una escena común.

Todos quedaron en silencio, el primero por que estaba enfurruñado ya que habían frustrado sus planes , el segundo por que aun se encontraba en shock, el tercero por que comprendía lo que había ocurrido (ya que algo parecido le había pasado a él) y el último por que no entendía absolutamente nada del comportamiento del otro y había decidido ignorar que algo había ocurrido. Lo único que Haru entendía es que ese día todos se comportaban de forma extraña.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-Por la tarde, club de natación de la escuela Iwatobi-.-.-.-.-.

Los cuatro miembros del club se encontraban estirando, para no tener tirones musculares cuando entraras al agua. Gou, no se encontraba, llegaría junto con su hermano más tarde.

El rubio y el castaño entraron al agua y comenzaron a nadar mientras que los otros dos se preparaban. Cuando el ojilila estaba a punto de entra, escuchó que le llamaban.

-Rei.-Llamó Haru.-¿Quieres practicar conmigo?-Preguntó .

-Claro Haruka-sempai, lo haré encantado.-Respondió formal, pero se notaba que estaba feliz.

Desde ese día en el que el ojiazul le propuso entrenar con el, lo hacían de vez en cuando. Y la verdad es que estaba surtiendo efecto ya que el peliazul era cada vez mejor a la hora de nadar.

Ambos entraron al agua y el mayor dio unas cuantas instrucciones, momentos después se pusieron en marcha. Primero, cada uno haría su calentamiento correspondiente en el agua, es decir, diez largos. Después empezarían con el entrenamiento especifico para relevos.

Rei cogió su, ya acostumbrada, tabla. Los primeros largos los haría solo utilizando sus piernas. Estiró sus brazos, apretando su agarre en la tabla, y a continuación levanto las piernas quedando así flotando boca abajo sobre el agua. Comenzó a patalear el agua, lo que lo hacía avanzar y cada unos cuantos segundos sacaba su cabeza para coger aire.

Llevaba ya un par de largos cuando algo inesperado ocurrió. Una abeja se poso sobre su mano y el instintivamente la sacudió, lo que provocó que soltara la tabla. Todo esto trajo como consecuencia que el se hundiera como roca en la parte más profunda de la piscina.

Haru que acababa de emerger del agua tras terminar un largo, se preocupó al no verlo y en seguida buceó para encontrarlo en el caso de que se hubiera hundido. Y como sospechaba, lo había hecho. Se apresuró a llegar hasta el y cuando lo hizo, lo agarro de los brazos para sacarlo a la superficie.

Una vez su cabeza estuvo fuera del agua, el peliazul, comenzó a toser y a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. El moreno llevo al menor hasta la parte menos profunda de la piscina y donde ambos tocaban el suelo. Rei había permanecido en todo momento abrazado al cuerpo del delfín como un salvavidas, apretando su cuerpo contra el del contrario. Incluso ni habiendo llegado a la parte menos profunda de la piscina le soltaba.

-¿Rei?-Llamó Haru algo dudoso.  
Ya se encontraban en la parte baja de la piscina y el menor no parecía encontrarse mal...Entonces, ¿por qué no le soltaba?

El ojilila soltó sus brazos, que se encontraban el rededor del cuello del ojiazul, y los paso por los hombros y los costados hasta llegar a la cintura. Haruka sintió un escalofrío por esta acción y se dispuso a mirar a los ojos a el chico para ver que se proponía.

Por su parte Rei pensaba que ese era el momento perfecto para hacerle cosquillas. ¿Que cómo lo sabía? pues la respuesta era fácil. Después de todos los libros que había estudiado sobre estrategia, sabía que esa era la mejor oportunidad para lograr su objetivo. Sus dedos jugaron al rededor de la cintura del moreno, sin percatarse de los estremecimientos de este ni de lo fácil que era malinterpretar la situación.

A punto estaba de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas cuando un inesperado grito lo sobresaltó.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-Gritó Gou entusiasta que llegaba junto con su hermano.

El peliazul saltó sorprendido y se separó rápidamente de Haru, que sentía como su piel se ponía de gallina por tanto escalofrío. El más joven dio dos pasos atrás totalmente avergonzado por sus anteriores actos.

-¡Bienvenidos Gou-chan, Rin-chan!-Respondió igual de entusiasta Nagisa, desde la piscina.

-Hola.-Dijo Makoto.-Haru también dice hola.-Les dijo a los recién llegados, tras haber mirado al moreno. Después de todo, el castaño seguía siendo el único capaz de descifrar las "expresiones" del moreno.

-¿Y por que demonios no lo dice él? ¿Es que acaso no tiene boca?- Preguntó Rin molesto, ni que fuese un juego de mímica.

-Jaja, ya sabes como es Haru, no habla mucho.-Respondió el ojiverde intentando calmar al tiburón.

El delfín simplemente los ignoró y volvió a su calentamiento. Cuando término, fue a buscar a Rei pero al verlo charlando animosamente con el rubio, decidió dejarlo y seguir con su entrenamiento individual. O eso quería pero cuando sus gafas se soltaron, cayendo al agua, no pudo continuar.

Las cogió y miro con detenimiento. En un principio pensó que las gomas se habían soltado pero cuando se fijo mejor se dio cuenta de que la goma estaba pasada y se había roto. Suspiró. Tendría que nadar sin gafas y era realmente molesto hacerlo ya que la visibilidad sería mala y el cloro irritaría sus ojos.

-Haru, ¿qué ocurre?-Preguntó la orca, era muy extraño ver al ojiazul quieto cuando se encontraba en la piscina.

-Mis gafas.-Dijo.-Mis gafas se rompieron.-Terminó de decir mientras se las mostraba.

El castaño las cogió y las revisó.

-La goma está gastada y por eso se partió , son muy antiguas.-Le dijo mientras se las devolvía.

-En mi bolsa tengo un par de repuesto, siempre las llevo por si acaso...¿Las quieres?-Preguntó el de ojos rojos que había escuchado toda la conversación.

Al delfín se le iluminaron los ojos, realmente odiaba nadar sin gafas. Siempre se le ponían los ojos malos y el medico le prohibía entrar a la piscina por dos o tres días hasta que se le curasen, por lo tanto, siempre se preocupaba de llevar sus gafas. El que se hubieran roto había sido un error de cálculos.

Haru asintió alegre y salió del agua. Ambos entraron a los cambiadores y el ojiazul comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas para encontrar la funda de las gafas y guardarlas. Mientras, el tiburón se cambiaba de ropa. Se sacó su camiseta y los pantalones quedando, únicamente, con unos bóxer negros.

Miró al distraído moreno que rebuscaba entre sus cosas y se le ocurrió una idea. Esa era su oportunidad de emboscar al delfín. Se acercó hasta el y lo arrinconó contra los casilleros. El chico se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sorprendido ¿¡qué demonios les pasaba a todos ese día!? ¡Se comportaban de forma extraña!

-¿R-Rin?-Preguntó confundido.

-Haru...-Dijo únicamente mientras colaba una de sus piernas entre las del moreno.

Sus cuerpos y rostros estaban pegados, MUY pegados. Las manos del pelirrojo recorrieron un camino desde los muslos del de ojos azules hasta la cintura, pasando por la cadera.

Eso ya era demasiado. Primero Makoto, el segundo fue Nagisa, después Rei y ahora Rin...¿¡Que les había entrado a todos ese día como para que lo estuviesen arrinconando y toqueteando!? ¿¡Acaso era el día nacional de Acosar a Nanase Haruka!?

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando Gou irrumpió alegremente en la habitación dio un leve bote.

-¡Onii-ch...!-Y eso fu todo, no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la escena frente a ella era demasiado para su pobre corazón.

Después de todo ver a dos hermosos chicos, con sus hermosos músculos al descubierto, abrazándose medio desnudos y, aparentemente, a punto de besarse, es demasiado para cualquier chica amante del BL y los chicos hermosos...y también de los músculos en su caso.

Gou cayó al suelo desmayada y totalmente sonrojada, pero en su rostro tenía una expresión de paz y felicidad. Rin se apartó rápidamente Haru para a ir a socorrer a su hermana menor. Al cabo de un rato, los cinco chicos y Gou (que ya había despertado) se encontraban reunidos en la sala de cambiadores. El moreno se puso frente a los presentes y habló.

-Bien...quiero respuestas, AHORA.-Dijo más serio que de costumbre.

-Maldición, Haru esta enfadado.-Susurró Makoto para los otros tres chicos.

Estos tragaron saliva nerviosos, solo dios sabe que es lo que les va a pasar si el ojiazul se enteraba de la verdad.

-Chicos, ¿vosotros lo lograsteis?-Preguntó Nagisa.  
Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Y bien? Sigo esperando.-Dijo el delfín, comenzaba a exasperarse.  
Los cuatro volvieron a tragar saliva, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Rei sacó valentía de-quien-sabe-donde y comenzó a explicar.

-Pues...etto...veras Haruka-sempai...resulta que...veras...

-¡Habla de una vez!-Y estalló.

-  
¡Atodosnosfascinóturisaporloquedecidimosqueparaverlatendríamosquehacertecosquillasperocomosabíamosquenotepodríamospillardesprevenidodecidimosqueteemboscariamosparahacerlo!-Dijo tan rápido que casi ni se le entendió.

-¿Eh?

-¡Por favor perdónanos!-Gritaron los cuatro a la vez. Estaban aterrados de solo pensar en un Haru enfadado.  
El moreno los miró fijamente durante un par de minutos en completo silencio. Los chicos se veían aterrados. Parecían pequeños cachorritos temblorosos abandonados bajo la lluvia. La escena le pareció tan tierna y cómica que no pudo evitar su siguientes palabras.

-No os perdono.-Dijo haciendo el esfuerzo de verse serio o el mismo se delataría.

La cara de los pobres chicos fue un poema. Nagisa hacía pucheros intentando contener las lágrimas, Rei estaba a punto de desmayarse, Makoto se veía completamente triste y Rin estaba en shock. Al principio le dieron pena pero después de pensarlo dos veces pensó que se lo tenían merecido. Al final toda esa escena le pareció sumamente chistosa y no pudo contenerse más.

-Pff...jejeje...jajajaja...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-Y así, ante la mirada atónita de todos, comenzó a reírse a pleno pulmón.-Jajajaja...era...jajaja...bro...jajajaja...broma...JAJAJAJAJA.-Dijo finalmente.

Siendo sinceros, nadie había hecho caso a lo que el delfín decía. Todos estaban alegres y fascinados por esa risa. Unos por que finalmente podían verla de nuevo y otros (Gou) por verla por primera vez. Aun que por sus risas, más o menos, intuían lo que habían dicho.

Ese día los chicos aprendieron unas cuantas cosas nuevas sobre Nanase Haruka. La primera era que NUNCA debes hacerlo enfadar. La segunda, que no hacen falta cosquillas para hacer que se ría, solo algo divertido con un buen aliciente. Y la última, que no importa cuantas veces vean y escuchen esa risa, siempre les parecerá como un oasis en medio del desierto.

FIN

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-Extra-.-.-.-.-.

Tras toda la conmoción de la risa de Haru, se fueron a casa de este mismo a cenar. Cenaron...¿A qué no adivinan? Caballa. Aun que eso si, cocinada de distintas formas. Cuando terminaron ya era bien entrada la noche por lo que uno a uno se fueron yendo todos. Makoto fue el penúltimo en salir, dejando solos al tiburón y el delfín.

-Oi Haru ¿puedo quedarme a dormir?-Preguntó.-Mañana es Sábado y la residencia me pilla muy lejos de aquí...¿Puedo?

-¿Eh? Claro.-Respondió.-Aun que es raro que preguntes. Generalmente te quedas aun que nadie te invite.-Dijo.

-Me haces parecer como si fuese alguna clase de aprovechado maleducado.-Dijo algo molesto.

-Quien sabe...-Y sin decir más se fue a preparar el cuarto de invitados.

-Por cierto Haru.-Dijo.-Hoy no hace falta que prepares el cuarto de invitados.

-¿Como?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Lo que oíste. Después de todo tenemos que terminar el juego de "_cosquillas_" que dejamos a medias esta tarde.-Respondió mientras se acercaba lentamente al ojiazul.

-¿E-Eh?-Pronunció nervioso.

-¿De qué te sorprendes? Si siempre jugamos a ese "_juego_".-Dijo con voz sensual mientras se acercaba cada vez más al moreno.-Sabes que me encantan tus "_risas_".-Le susurró al oído ya que lo tenía acorralado contra la pared.-Además, debo cobrarme tu bromita...¿Sabes? mejor nos quedamos aquí.-Y dicho esto lo empujó haciéndolo caer en la cama.-Déjame escucharte "_reir_" Haru...

Ahora si...

FIN

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Y eso fue todo. ¿Qué tal me fue? ¿Muy Ooc? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Me lanzareis tomates o alagos? ¿Necesitaré un guardaespaldas para que no me matéis por escribir tal aberración? ¿o para que no me violéis por escribir algo tan sexy? (No, esto último es coña xD)

Sea lo que sea, decídmelo por reviews, ¿si? ;D

¡Gracias por leer!

Matta nee ;P


End file.
